


Gold to Pink like a sunset means I'm flustered

by screamingsting



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Live VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Benrey is embarrassed easily, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Bubby never asked for this, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: "Alright alright! Sheesh don't gotta be a lame- lameo. Just cause you're my dad and all.""Bubby's your father?" Gordon asked, eyes flashing between him and the scientistBubby looked over as Benrey seemed to realize that everyone in the room had heard what he said in absolute horror."No!" Benrey's head jolted up as he glared at the man in front of him, "Not… exactly."A small fic indulging my headcanon and my hyperfixiation that you all now get to suffer through with me
Relationships: Benrey & Bubby (Half-Life), Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Hinted
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Gold to Pink like a sunset means I'm flustered

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lil drawing to accompany this! https://screamingsting.tumblr.com/post/635104321199079424/i-mentioned-i-had-a-headcanon-that-bubby-was-in

To say that Black Mesa was a normal place had flown out the window long ago, as most scientists had realized the first hour into their first day. In its earnest days before they had discovered Xen and aliens, they simply worked in robotics and whatever else they felt was scientifically needed. At first there were just experiments on the inhabitants and what Xen was made out of, and then the cloning started. That was how Bubby came to be, a mix of human and Xen to make the perfect human. They had discovered that the aliens on Xen had extraordinary regenerative abilities, they could change shape and teleport and do things that most who worked had no way to explain it besides how close it was to Science Fiction. When Bubby had first been allowed out of his tube for more than just tests, he was ecstatic to finally be put to proper use, it was also the time that he needed to finally get close to the only scientist in his sector of the building that treated him like an actual person. Dr. Coomer was special like that. 

Bubby wouldn't admit it, his attachment to the man he considered a lab partner at this point in their ever growing relationship, that was until one little project came into both of their lives. The arrival of the small alien that stumbled into the facility through their main portal to Xen wasn't the thing either were surprised by, more so the small thing being shoved into Bubby's arms as a 'its your responsibility now' type thing. Bubby could only stare at Coomer in utter astonishment as he was suddenly thrusted into fatherhood of a small alien blob covered in yellow eyes. Could it see them, Bubby wondered idly, staring at it as he held it in slight disgust away from him. 

Much later the creature took a more human shape, big fluffy and poofy black hair, large yellow eyes peeking out at the world. It followed Bubby around when it wasn't locked up or being tested on, and Bubby had to admit that the little guy grew on him the longer he spent time with him. 

"Does it have a name?" A security guard asked as the small creature tried to fit his helmet on

"Well I never really thought of  _ naming  _ it…" Bubby rubbed the back of his neck

"W-What if you named him Benrey?" A scientist, who he later would know to be Tommy, suggested as he sipped a can of Coke

"What the fuck kind of name is-" but before he could finish the creature- Benrey- seemed to vastly enjoy the prospect of having a name despite how awful a name it was

It wasn't long before the alien; Benrey, Bubby had to remember to call the creature by his name, morphed into a full on adult human form, mimicking the security guards and starting to figure out how to talk, Tommy giving him the Black Mesa Sweet Voice helped a lot in that department, it was a real team effort despite Benrey constantly trying to break out of his containment to escape out of pure amusement caused the people in charge to cave and let him become a security guard, it at least gave him something to do. 

That was at least until Gordon Freeman came and everything got flipped on its head. Currently the Science Team as Coomer lovingly called it, had been relaxing after a stressful day of fighting military soldiers. Bubby quickly and quietly checked up on his technically adopted alien son, despite Benreys attempts at ignoring his presence.

"You're not hurt are you?" Bubby muttered

"Nah man I cant get hurt, god mode and all you know?" Benrey grinned at him

"We both know that's a goddamn lie."

"Yo bro why you gotta be so worried all the time?"

"Benrey like it or not you are my responsibility, so yes I am going to be worried." He growled out, feeling his frustration grow

"Alright alright! Sheesh don't gotta be a lame- lameo. Just cause you're my dad and all."

Benrey's eyes rounded to a comically wide proportion as he realized what he had just slipped out, everyone's eyes landed on him. His face lit up and he quickly hid in a tangle of arms as Black Mesa Sweet Voice bubbles swirled in strawberry pink colors out of his mouth, slipping between the arms hiding his embarrassed face. Bubby rolled his eyes and returned to the box Dr. Coomer was currently halfway in while also looking back at his partner and the alien in the room over his shoulder. 

Gordon however was more interested in this new development of the man he seemingly despised, scooting over to where the guard sat in a curled up ball of embarrassment much to Benrey's displeasure.

"Bubby's your father?" Gordon asked, eyes flashing between him and the scientist

Bubby looked over as Benrey seemed to realize that everyone in the room had heard what he said in absolute horror.

"No!" Benrey's head jolted up as he glared at the man in front of him, "Not… exactly."

Gordon raised an eyebrow at the others' hesitance to admit to it. Benrey avoided eye contact for a long time before he caved and explained himself, something that everyone but Freeman had already known about.

"I told you man I wasn't human, ain't no test tube baby either that would be lame as fuck, no epic gamer backstory there."

Gordon couldn't help the snort that he let out, not failing to notice the gold and pink Sweet Voice bubbling out of his mouth. Tommy couldn't help but snicker at the love sick colors his friend was letting out but held his tongue to save him the extra embarrassment.

"I mean it's kinda easy to tell your not human man, how did you get a job here anyway?"

He shrugged, "You really think I work here?"

Bubby cackled, "It was the only thing they could do to stop him from destroying the place!"

With that the room erupted into laughter, much to Benreys annoyance and awkward laughs.

"Alright enough! Stop picking on little ol Benrey!" Benrey complained, "I haven't done anything to any of you!"

But he couldn't deny that the attention was nice, having a actually nice conversation with Gordon was nice. He didn't try to hide the dark blush covering his face, swallowing down the Sweet Voice daring to bubble out. Waving his hand as if to brush them all off he disappeared into the floor hiding just out of sight until the others changed to some other thing to talk about or fell asleep so he could safely return without earning more humiliation from the Science Team.


End file.
